chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Delacroix (game)
Victor Delacroix is the main antagonist of Chaos Legion. Overview After death of his lover, Siela Riviere (for which he blames his former best friend, Sieg Wahrheit), Delacroix became a "fallen angel" in his quest to unite the Three Worlds. Naming His french name literally means "victory of the cross", in contrast with his formely virtuous personality, his name also may come from Ferdinand Victor Eugène Delacroix, a french romantic artist. History Prior to Chaos Legion Delacroix was once anticipated by the Order of St. Overia to be the next Lord of the Sacred Glyphs, and trained as a knight. At some point, he was sent in a quest, alongside with Sieg Wahrheit (his best friend) and Siela Riviere (his lover) to defeat and seal the spirit of chaos, Azrail, but upon sealing Him, part of the darkness entered Delacroix's body, driving him into madness as he killed Siela. As he had no recollection of the occurred, Delacroix started blaming Sieg, and made it sure he would suffer before he died by creating chaos around him. His new quest was to purify everything by releasing Azrail again, so that He would unite the Three Worlds, making it possible for Delacroix to reunite with Siela. Chaos Legion Delacroix murders Sir Clovis, an important member of the Order of St. Overia and stole the forbidden Apocrypha of Yzarc, becoming a criminal for them, the legionator Sieg Wahrheit is then ordered by Rotarl's bishop to track him down. Turns out he was waiting for Sieg near the exit of Rotarl, having a quick match with him, on which the legionator's Ultimate Crest is separated in nine pieces and spread through the world, making it impossible to summon Thanatos. There's a timeskip of three years in which little is known about Victor's actions except that he searched for the Sacred Glyphs necessary to release Azrail, finding and claiming the first of them, the Glyph of Ascension, and that he killed Arcia's brother around 793 AS. After the timeskip, on the eve of the Spiritual Day of 794 AS, a scout of the order reported that the people of Dyfan had vanished without leaving a trace and that a message written in blood was left on the castle's wall saying: "I am, indeed, the punishment for your sins. I'm here to purify the three worlds." Knowing that only Delacroix could've done that to Dyfan, once again the bishop sent Sieg Wahrheit to find him. In the Kuzca cave, Delacroix met Sieg once again, easily defeating him and Arcia and taking the Glyph of Destruction and proceeding to Yzarc. Powers & Abilities Despite being a well-trained swordsman, Delacroix's main ability is controlling "chaotic energy" (otherwise known as darkness), which provides him with many abilities, such as generating a dark & red-colored paralyzing lightning (much like that of Sieg's Gauntlet), creating illusions and instantly regenerating from most injuries. He also possess powerful telekinetical abilities (completely controlling Arcia's body without any difficult and even stopping a bullet) and has the power of summoning certain monsters. He bears a sword with the ability of generating objects (such as other blades and energy beams) using darkness. After he fused with Siela, his powers increased. Battle Gallery VictorDemon.jpg|Sinner SiegvsDelacroix.jpg|Delacroix fighting Sieg DelacroixFlames.jpg|Sephiroth? xD DelacroixLightning.jpg|Delacroix using his dark lightning VictorCG1.jpg|CG Render VictorCG2.jpg|CG Render VictorAllCG.jpg|All CG Renders ChaosEuropeAd2.png|Delacroix on the european ad of Chaos Legion